firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Calcifer
Calcifer, Elemental of Fire Type of Character Major Character, Up to Extra Boss-grade at full power Status Alive Appearance A fire spirit/demon in the shape of a pikmin. He's made entirely of flames. He's normally red like most flames, but they turn blue when he's weakened or depressed or sad, and a sinister black when he's angry. If he's exceptionally weak, he turns into a hovering fireball. Powers The pikmin equalivalent of White Phoenix (a dragon). Despite his size, he can easily compete with White Phoenix in firepower (pardon the pun). It takes hardly any effort for him to blow a 10+ foot stream of flames like a flame thrower, and that's only one of his most basic abilities. His power is potentially on par with White Phoenix and he uses it responsibly. He draws more power from consuming objects with his flames, willing live pikmin being probably the greatest boost to his power he can get. The power he gains from things varies wildly from object to object. When embracing his more demonic nature, he can also consume souls, literally and under particularly aggravating conditions, he may summon a Hell avatar (which takes the form of a three-headed Hydra, made of lava). Weaknesses Water... a lot of it. If you don't use a lot of water, it will automatically vaporize before it gets even a foot from him. He's not too fond of ice either but it's not as much of a threat to him although it still weakens his attacks. All of his attacks are 100% fire-based (with some that flame-immunity won't help against) so he's of no use against someone who can absorb flames like him. Resistances Absolute Zero is completely impossible in the immediate area around him, it's hard enough just getting temperatures to freezing level let alone getting rid of all heat; this is due to a "heat-bubble" that his body automatically produces that protects against cold of any sort, magical or otherwise. Although if he teleports in some way into the middle of an Absolute Zero-zone, he will be exposed for several moments, which are likely to be fatal. He's also immortal, which is to say: he never will die of aging, but he can still be killed by a strong-enough weapon. Immunities He has no truly physical body (like a ghost) so he's immune to physical attacks; in fact, if metal or any solid weapon goes through him, it will melt/burn as it passes through. He absorbs fire of any level and any pool of lava is like a swimming pool for him, no harm at all. Personality He's actually very friendly and laid-back usually. He's lived for an unknown number millena and he has a deep distrust for black pikmin due to the black wars that he's had to face. He also has a dislike for blues due to their association with water. He generally only loses his temper under pressure or stress. He was a guardian over the red pikmin in the past. Dispite his dislikes of blacks or blues, he doesn't pick fights and only fights if someone is threatening him or a party he is guarding. He's met White Phoenix in the past; Calicfer is probably one of the few beings that can lay on WP's back if he wanted to try without being incinerated by the heat. Were White Phoenix not feral, he'd probably be best friends with the dragon. Themes Lower Spring Cave (Pokemon MD: Explorers of Sky) In Battle: Boss Theme 2 (Final Fantasy I: Dawn of Souls) Tropes Wreathed in Flames, Playing with Fire, Incendiary Exponent,﻿ Neutral Good, Elemental Absorption... Trivia Some of the Bloodseed regard him as a God although he really isn't. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Elementals Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Demons Category:Heroes